The following report summaries the extensive studies of schizophrenia performed by the Adult Psychiatry Branch during the reporting year 1980-1981. The report is divided into the major headings of: I. Psychology, II. Psychophysiology, III. Biochemistry and Pharmacology, IV. Indoleamines, V. Catecholamines, VI. Neuroanatomy. All studies are briefly summarized under subheadings within the appropriate section.